jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Live at the Blue Note (Michel Camilo album)
"There’s a very high level of communication, and at the same time, a very high level of risk in all the improvisational moments. And there’s always that question of ‘How are we going to get out of this one?’ There are really moments like that in there, and I’m so glad they were captured for posterity." – Michel Camilo. "Live at the Blue Note" is Camilo’s first live album and his first recording with a Cuban rhythm section. This two-CD set offers a mix of mostly Camilo compositions, played with gusto by bassist Charles Flores and Camilo’s longtime drummer Horacio "El Negro" Hernandez. Recorded at the Blue Note on March 19-22, 2003, Camilo’s second Telarc disc includes a batch of new tunes that hadn’t been performed live until the week-long engagement began. “I write pretty nuanced charts,” the pianist/composer says. “We do extended versions of the songs. We get into it and let ourselves go. We want to get that energy out there.” Cocowalk, the spirited opening track, is Camilo's standard introductory blend of funk and Latin elements. '' Two of a Kind'' while slowing down the pace keeps the groove of the album together. From these songs we see the difference of Flores on acoustic bass as opposed to Anthony Jackson's contrabass guitar. Camilo brings back his song Hello & Goodbye only this time in trio setting as opposed to the septet setting of his album''"Why Not?"'' Flores is heard for showing his cuban heritage while Camilo then follows up with his own Dominican nationality. The Magic in You ''brings down the energy even more than ''Two of a Kind ''did. Camilo doesn't bring it back up quite yet, but instead keeps it quite mellow with his rendition of ''Tequila. Camilo gets the audience involved, letting them know when to shout "TEQUILA!" at the right (even during his solo). Dichotomy is just that. While one can feel the constant pulse, Hernandez plays with cut time regular 4/4 and double time. After'' Twilight Glow'', Camilo recognizes a birthday by playing the familiar melody as an introduction to his solo virtuosic rendition of Kenny Dorham's Blue Bossa before finally heading out with his New York style blues This Way Out. Camilo opens back up with another songs he orignially arranged for his septet, On the Other Hand, ''another mix of funk and Latin elements. Camilo takes it down only a little with the ominous tune ''Mongo's Blues ''before going into his first recorded ballad, ''Thinking of You. ''Like ''Dichotomy, At Night ''goes through a series of pulse changes while the tempo in kept the same. Camilo brings ''Why Not! ''back to trio format after a soulful introgiving the crowd quite an energy boost. Camilo mashes up both ''Silent Talks from his "On the Other Hand" album live before heading into a latin jam, See You Later. ''Camilo concludes the album with the two prestigious tracks from his fourth album ''And Sammy Walked In ''and ''On Fire. Michel Camilo’s Live at the Blue Note is another superb display from a remarkable artist at the peak of his powers. Personnel Michel Camilo - Piano Charles Flores - Bass Horacio "El Negro" Hernandez - Drums Track List Disc 1 #Cocowalk #Two of a Kind #Hello & Goodbye #The Magic in You #Tequila #Dicotomy #Twilight Glow #Happy Birthday/Blue Bossa #This Way Out of the Blue Note Songs Disc 2 #On the Other Hand #Mongo's Blues #Thinking of You #At Night (to Frank) #Why Not! #Silent Talk #See You Later #And Sammy Walked In #On Fire